Staying Up
by legendary-retrouvailles
Summary: After the evil in Hyrule has perished, Zelda begins to question her role as princess. She wants to be free from the strict guidelines the job requires, so she asks Link to show her what life is really like for others. Along the way of her journey to self-discovery, she begins to fall in love with him... until she finds out something she wishes she never had. Post TP.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note: Hello! While this is not my first fanfiction I've written, it _is_ the first one that I've uploaded here, so I'm still a little bit new to this. Please be patient with me. This fic was inspired by the song _Staying Up _by The Neighborhood. It will have multiple chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Classical piano melodies and phony hospitality floated through the dining hall as guests made uncomfortable small talk. This was the conventional atmosphere of all gatherings held at the castle. I knew what to expect. Except there was still a lingering nervousness. I adjusted the satin gloves on my fingers once more, took a deep breath, and entered the room. Around one hundred faces turned to look at me. My lips forcibly turned up at the slightest. The people clapped in a polite manner, then silenced themselves as I began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone. Thank you for attending tonight."

I walked the distance to the long table and took a seat in one of the lavish white velvet chairs, and soon enough there I was, sitting tall and proper, attempting to make eye contact with everyone there. I addressed any concerns of the townsfolk, answered questions, and accepted praise for my small part played in the reason behind the celebration. Each response had a dash of humor here and a few words of wisdom there. It was a balanced mix of seriousness and wit, as I was instructed to use in each gathering I spoke at.

"Don't slouch," Familiar tiny voices reminded me, blubbering about in my head. "Dainty smile! We want to look friendly now, yes we do, for no one likes an overconfident leader!"

My advisers had shaped my personality for me, it often felt like.

My speeches flowed strong and steadily, masking my internal fear. I didn't know why my heart was beating so quickly - I had been this position many times, hosting events. But I suppose this one was a little different.

Tonight, a feast was being held in honor of the execution of the Usurper King of the Twilight, Zant, and his superior, Ganondorf.

And I was one of two executors.

The other was a brave Hylian named Link, who was mainly responsible for the courageous deed. A handsome young man of eighteen, he successfully wielded his craft to defeat the evil that recently poisoned the land. Everyone deeply admired his determination and humble personality. He was a quiet one; a listener. All around kind.

"Your Highness!" A chunky civilian squawked, juice dribbling down his chin. "I believe it is time to make a toast!"

The whole bunch cheered, becoming a bit noisy. The echoes bounced around the room.

"Yes, yes," I raised my voice, motioning with my hands that they all settle down. "Here... is to the freedom we are all now blessed with. Here is to the Goddesses that helped guide our sacred hero on his journey. Here is to Link!"

The room erupted in applause. Everyone was happy now that the evil had been diminished. But even though the physical monsters had been slayed, there were still demons lurking in the back of my mind. Ones that could not die by a blade. Without a distraction, they would come out to play with the strings and wires that held together my fragile rope of sanity. My slowly splitting tightrope. As princess, I had been taught how to act - how to talk, how to walk, how to speak. I never learned how to feel. I never learned how to be me, how to deal with inner conflict. And that was my biggest flaw. I needed to learn, and sometime very soon.

For the wires were being reconnected in all the wrong places.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and followed. Here is chapter two!

* * *

I was unquestionably drained. It was late- I didn't even bother checking the clock. Worries flooded every inch of my mind. After the festivities, a small meeting had been held with only officials. They told me we would be hosting more events in which I would need to explain in detail what happened when Ganondorf and Zant were killed. Which included the events that led up to it... which was the Shadow Realm.

Midna. She had disappeared so suddenly, it was a mystery to even Link and I, who had witnessed the departure first hand. In that single moment, the worlds were one. Then the mirror shattered. That's how it would have been anyway; Light and Shadow could never be together. It was all so much to comprehend. Tears trickled easily with the pressure of trying to figure it all out.

I just couldn't do it. Not only was it painful for myself to think of, I didn't want to bring sorrow to the people of Hyrule. The majority of them had lost at least one person close to them. To bring up the truth would be too much for some of them, and too much for me to see them suffering again. They deserved to know, but frankly I knew I wouldn't be the one to deliver the information.

My head felt heavy. I sat at my desk feeling distant and anxious, fingers massaging my temples. I hadn't been like this in a long time.

"Goddesses help me," I whispered to the air.

There was a faint knock on the door. Getting up to open it, I was pleased when I saw who it was. My father held a hot cup of tea in his hands, donning a tired grin.

"Thought you might need this," He said. "You did a nice job at the feast tonight, dear."

Thanking him graciously, I motioned for him to join me so we could talk. I had always been close with my father. I guess there was no choice though, since my mother had died when I was very young. I had no memories of her. My father rarely ever spoke about her- it was too painful to think about. Every day he struggled trying to balance raising me and ruling Hyrule, and I tried my best to empathize with him. He was a benevolent man that deserved a lot more than he had.

I didn't know how she passed, and I would never dare to ask. I couldn't bare to imagine the emptiness that would fill my father's eyes once again, I couldn't take away what little he had regained. I heard him talking to her photograph framed in his study once, a sob stuck in his throat.

"I need you back. I need you like I need to breathe except you, my everything, you I need more. Please come back to me, my love. I can't see properly because when you left, so did the light in my life."

I ran and locked myself in the bathroom and cried for a very long time. He was utterly broken. Grief kills.

Since that day, I made sure I was extremely careful around my father. With my words, with how I treated him, with how I treated everyone. You never know what someone could be going through. My father played a big role in my life and all I truly wanted was for him to be happy again. When we talked, I hated worrying him. But he had a keen sense on how I felt and if I was being honest or not.

I pulled myself out of my swarming thoughts, refocusing on the situation around me.

"Is everything alright? You seem distressed." My father sat beside me now, biting his lip.

"Yes, Father. Just tired."

"You're lying, Zelda."

"I know."

"What troubles you? I know there's been a lot going on as of late, but is there something else I don't know about? You know you can tell me anything."

I hesitated.

"I guess so. Just stressed about the upcoming events. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to everyone else when I can't even explain it to myself."

"That's alright. You'll figure it out, you always do."

That didn't mean I wanted to. It was stressful, but of course I would always need to. That was my duty. And I was sad to think this would be my life.

I was selfish. So extremely selfish.

"...What if I told you... I didn't want to be princess anymore?"

There was a somber look in his eyes. Pure disappointment, I expected. Sighing, he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. My heart thumped dully.

"I had a feeling this would happen someday, Zelda... I do assure you, it will get better. What you're going through is surely normal."

I did whatever it took to stay calm. Screaming and crying was not an option.

"But what if it doesn't get better, Father? I'm begging you, isn't there any way I can just take a break? All I really want is to see to our land, not as a ruler, but as a real person."

He pulled me into a hug, patting my shoulder. "Why don't you sleep on it for the night? Emotions are high at the moment, but I know things will be better in the morning. Please don't stress, my dear."

Everything was going to fall apart if I didn't stop myself now.

"Yes, Father, I'll do that. I apologize for worrying you, I'm sure everything will be better in the morning, as you said."

He smiled weakly. I shouldn't have said so much earlier.

"See you in the morning, Zelda." He kissed the top of my forehead and shut the door gently.

What was I supposed to tell him in the morning? I knew it would be the same. There was no way I could just drop it on him. Besides, he would never let me leave. I felt guilty; my insides ached. Maybe he was right, though. I would sleep on it. It could be better in the morning. I tucked myself into the covers and stared at the dark ceiling. I was a good liar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for the support so far. I will answer reviews soon! Here is chapter three. Unfortunately, today is my last day of winter break, so updates may be a bit slower than usual from now on.**

* * *

Sunshine hazily filtered through the curtains, gradually waking me from a light slumber. I rubbed my eyes, recalling a few grim dreams where death had been conspicuous, just dancing around like a joke. Negativity nipped at my brain cells. I didn't feel like myself. Ever since Zant's defeat, I had been trapped in this skull cage without a key. I got out of bed, making a lazy attempt to pull up the covers.

I padded down the stairs for breakfast. I wasn't really hungry, but I went to go see my father, whose voice I heard in the lobby.

"Please thoroughly enjoy your last day here, Link. It's been an honor having you stay. I would love to stick around and chat with you, but I'm afraid that I have a meeting to attend in a few minutes. I will talk to you tonight, though."

"Thank you, sir. No worries at all," I heard Link reply.

I entered the scene as soon as my father was about to leave.

"Ah, good morning Zelda! My apologies, but I can't stay to talk right now. I'll catch you after my meeting, alright?"

"Sure thing," I said, brushing my fingers through my hair. That was convenient for him. "See you later."

He rushed out of the room, leaving me with Link, who gave me a small smile.

"Morning," I chirped, attempting to be friendly. I had never really gotten to know him well, and hoped to change that.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"It sure is a lovely morning. Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

He looked at his feet. "I'm alright for now. Thank you for the offer, though."

"Are you sure? It would be nice to talk to you before you leave tomorrow."

He chuckled softly. "Okay."

I guess he only needed that little push.

I led him into the dining room. It felt so spacious with only the two of us, whereas it usually felt crammed. I started some small talk, but nothing too interesting. He didn't seem like the type to engage in deeper conversations right away. Sitting across from him, I studied his expression and subtle hand movements. He used his hands quite a bit to talk, and his words were limited. I liked that. He was very thoughtful, making sure he knew what he exactly what he wanted to say. His speech was completely under control, never messing up. I was the type to babble during conversation, and my words were usually poorly delivered. I could learn something from him. He was definitely a listener.

We were quiet for a while, but I didn't really mind. I wondered if it bothered him. Finishing up my meal, I set my fork down on my plate and looked up at him, breaking into a smile. I couldn't help it. There was something about his reserved manner that I just really admired. He was good company.

"Where do you plan on going once you leave here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," he replied. "But my adventure is never really over."

We had offered him a room here, where he could stay for the rest of his life if he had wanted to. He could have had a luxurious life here at the castle, but politely declined instead. I envied his ambition. He traveled without a purpose, merely seeing where life took him. He had all the freedom in the world. I would give anything for that.

That was it.

"Hey, Link."

Almost startled, he glanced up at me quickly. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have you ever taken anyone along with you on your travels?"

He paused. "No, not really."

"Don't you get lonely?" I asked. I couldn't imagine traveling by myself for such a long time, especially considering the fact that the land was once quite dangerous.

"A little. But I have my horse, I have the stars and the moon and the land... and I have my thoughts."

"You're truly something," I whispered. His cheeks turned a rosy shade.

"How would you feel about having someone come along with you? Would it bother you?" I inquired, hopeful.

"I suppose it would be different."

"In a good or bad way?"

"It would have its ups and downs, like anything would. We'd just have to watch it play itself out."

I was silent for a moment, thinking about how to phrase my question. Obviously he was unsure of the idea, especially since he didn't even know me. The fact that I was princess, the position that must always be protected, didn't help my case either. My voice wavered, losing confidence.

"Do you think you would be willing to give it a try... with me?"

His lips turned up a little, creating a tiny smirk. He must have noticed my sudden insecurity. "Why leave when you could fit the entire population of Hyrule in here?" He joked.

Snickering a little, I was tempted to give him an extremely improper playful punch on the shoulder. He was opening up.

"Gotta go see them for myself. So what do you say?"

"Sure, why not? Although I don't know what your father will think."

My smile faded. My father was the biggest obstacle in this situation.

"I'll take care of it," I murmured, voice raspy. "In the meantime, you go have fun. I'm going to go take a bubble bath, for it would be my last chance if I do get to come along with you. I love the lavender scent of the soap, it reminds me of wildflowers. When I was little, my father used to take me out to the meadow outside the castle walls and tell me stories... He would point out shapes in the clouds, always make me laugh, you know? But that all changed after the evil came, of course."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you might just get the chance to see those flowers again in person, Your Highness."

"You can call me Zelda."

We were beginning to create something I had never experienced in a very long time. Trust.


End file.
